Something Cute
by Aoi Koufuku
Summary: • :: Para Miyahara-kun :: Ficlet; Yaoi; Shota-con; Sarutobicest - AsuKono :: Todos dizem que a primavera é a estação dos apaixonados. Mas e o outono? :: Rate M por causa do Shota-con.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Kishimoto, que está fazendo uma bela bosta com o mangá. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse: **_"Todos dizem que a primavera é a estação dos apaixonados. Mas e o outono?" _

**Créditos: **Suzana AKL, por ter betado a fanfic para mim.

**Something Cute**

- Primavera... - iniciou o mais jovem dos Sarutobi a leitura - É quando as flores desabrocham, os pássaros cantam, os animais saem da hibernação. Também é conhecida como "A estação dos apaixonados", já que também é época de procriação de várias espécies e também tem a maior incidência de se ver casais andando juntos, maior incidência de declarações de amor, e também...

Parou a leitura por um momento e olhou através da janela de seu quarto. Percebeu claramente que a estação regente era o outono. As folhas perdiam o seu verde natural, perdiam sua quantidade de água para sobreviver e começavam a secar, adquirindo belos tons de vermelho, vermelho-alaranjado, e marrom - desde o mais claro até o mais escuro -. Mas o que importava aquilo? Para alguns, aquilo não importava, mas para Konohamaru, importava bastante. Sempre via nas ruas da vila casais andando de mãos dadas, sorrindo, alguns até dando selinhos. Mas o jovem Sarutobi via mais isso em, adivinhem, qual estação? Sim, era na primavera.

E eu ainda pergunto: O que isso importa? Para nós nada, para ele tudo. Ele sentia algo... Algo que poderia ser facilmente descrito pelos mais velhos como amor, mas para ele era difícil descrever. Tinha apenas doze anos e, como todo o garoto de sua idade, ficava constrangido, confuso - algumas vezes irritado quando perguntam se estava apaixonadinho - sobre esse negócio de amor. Era um mundo novo para ele, ainda mais quando se está amando (ainda por cima seu primeiro amor!)...

Ouviu alguém bater na porta, saindo de seus pensamentos. Seus olhos reviravam-se da janela para a porta retangular de madeira branca. Fixou seus olhos nela por alguns instantes e depois perguntou, sem se mover da cama arrumada de edredon pistache com algumas folhas brancas estampadas:

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Asuma. Posso entrar?

Por um momento suas pupilas se dilataram, ficou com as bochechas brancas e macias coradas, e, por alguma razão, desconhecida de si, engoliu seco. Por que maldição ele reagia assim? Ele bem que sabia um pouco o porque de tudo isso. Mas tinha que ser de uma forma tão dramática assim?

- _"Se bem que... Eu estava pensando nele quando havia parado de ler o livro. Aaaah!! Por que eu estou pensando nisso?! Droga!" _- falava consigo em pensamentos confusos.

Asuma estranhou que seu sobrinho não havia respondido, então resolveu entrar, para verificar se havia ocorrido algo. Ele girou a maçaneta prateada e abriu a porta aos poucos, adentrando no quarto de Konohamaru e vendo ele sentado na cama, lendo um livro sobre a primavera.

- Como você não me respondeu resolvi entrar. - falou com um sorriso no rosto, só que desta vez sem seu costumeiro cigarro.

- Ah, tudo bem... - falou num tom meio desanimado, que na verdade era de vergonha, e fechou o livro, colocando-o num canto qualquer da cama.

- Podemos conversar?

- Claro...

Asuma, ouvindo a resposta que queria, foi caminhando até a cama e se sentou ao lado do sobrinho. Konohamaru sentiu seu coração descompassar naquela hora. Seu tio estava tão perto dele, que conseguia sentir o cheiro de tabaco que ficava impregnado nele desde que se conhecia por gente. Aquele cheiro... Aquele cheiro não o incomodava, pelo contrário, deixava ele com uma sensação de calma e relaxamento. Mas não era por causa do cheiro do tabaco que iria virar fumante, era pelo simples motivo de que aquele cheiro estava impregnado em seu tio. Asuma olhou para seu sobrinho. Konohamaru retribuiu o olhar - só que com um olhar meio envergonhado, que tentava disfarçar ao máximo diante de seu tio.

- Sabe... Seus pais estão meio preocupados com você. Eles me disseram que está mais aéreo que de costume, não está tão animado como sempre, não brinca tanto com o Naruto. Perguntei para seus amigos e para seu professor o que estava havendo e eles me disseram que nada estava fora do normal. Mas não estou aqui para te arrancar uma resposta ou algo do tipo. Hoje é minha folga, então que tal passarmos o resto da tarde juntos, hein?

- Hum... Está bem, tio. - deu um sorriso para ele e saiu da cama - Então, onde nós vamos?

- Que tal darmos uma volta por aí? Podemos comer algo, se quiser.

- Não, acho que só uma volta está bom.

Um momento sozinho com seu tio: Era isso que Konohamaru realmente precisava para confirmar seus sentimentos. Ele já sabia o que era aquilo dentro dele, mas queria ter certeza absoluta de que aquilo era amor de verdade. Quase nunca ficava com seu tio, já que ele ficava treinando com os outros e saindo em missões que duravam dias. Enquanto Konohamaru ficava pegando aquela gata daquela tia gorda. Ele queria subir logo de nível para provar a todos que era forte, mas agora tinha outro objetivo em mente: Subir de nível para estar mais perto de Asuma.

O dia em geral foi divertido: Deram uma volta por toda a vila, apostaram corrida, ficaram enchendo o saco da Kurenai, e depois correram da Kurenai porque ela estava de TPM aquele dia. Depois da exaustiva corrida para ver quem sobrevivia primeiro ao ataque de TPM de Kurenai, terminaram o dia em grande estilo: Se deitaram um do lado do outro sob as árvores que sofriam os efeitos do outono. Elas eram lindas: Folhas vermelhas, vermelho-alaranjadas, e marrons de todas as tonalidades. Era simplesmente o dia perfeito.

- _"Será que... Está na hora?" _- Konohamaru pensou e olhou para Asuma, que depois de algum tempo percebeu o olhar sobre si. - Tio Asuma...

- Fala, sobrinho. - abriu um largo sorriso para ele.

O coração do pequeno Sarutobi batia descompassado, de forma incontrolável. Parecia que seu coração sairia da boca, e pararia entre eles. Mexeu seu corpinho devagar até colar no de seu tio. Aquele cheiro de tabaco... Era tão... Tão...

Ele aproximou a face corada da de Asuma, fechou os olhos e deu um selinho nele. Um selinho repleto de carinho, repleto de amor. Um selinho que dizia "Eu te amo, e quero que continue me amando. Pode me amar de qualquer jeito, eu não me importo". Aquele selinho demorou no mínimo quase um minuto, mas que para Konohamaru podia demorar um eternidade. Podia o tempo parar naquele exato momento, só eles dois... Só naquela sensação gostosa que é chamada amor.

- Eu te amo. - e o abraçou, com medo de que ele o olhasse com nojo e reprovação.

Asuma não entendeu o real significado daquilo. Ele pensou que fosse um daqueles selinhos inocentes que as criançinhas dão nos pais, como um significado de amor familiar. Então Asuma pegou delicadamente, com o dedo mediano e indicador, o queixo de seu sobrinho, fechou os olhos e retribuiu o selinho com amor, só que com um amor diferente: Amor familiar.

- Eu também te amo, Konohamaru. - deixou estampado no rosto um sorriso brincalhão e envolveu seu sobrinho com um dos braços para mais perto de si.

Konohamaru, ainda corado, fechou os olhos e apertou a camisa do tio com uma das mãos e desejou que um dia ele entendesse o que aquele selinho significou para ele, e que Asuma retribuísse com o mesmo tipo de amor. Alguns minutos depois, Konohamaru dormiu.

Quem sabe Asuma um dia vai amá-lo da mesma forma?

_

* * *

_

"Não quero mais subir de nível para provar aos outros que sou forte. Quero subir de nível para estar mais perto de você."

****

Fim

**

* * *

**

Notas Finais:

Yeah! Finalmente postei algo aqui que não é Rozen Maiden!! XDD

Então? O que acharam? Acho que esse é um casal que quase ninguém conhece! Só um louco como eu para escrever uma fanfic centrada nesse casal XD

Fanfic para o **Miyahara-kun**, que quando eu falei que ia fazer uma fanfic desse casal, deu um surto de felicidade e fofura via msn #nunca vai esquecer desse momento#

E ai, Miyahara-kun? Gostou da fanfic? :D

Sayo o/

P.S.: MIYAHARA-KUUUNNNN!!!!! \*_______*/ *pula em cima dele e sai rolando com ele, porque sabe que ele está lendo isso nesse exato momento*


End file.
